Do You, Or Don't You?
by Rikku-Gleeks-Out
Summary: The gang are sent to a gay bar to go under cover. strippers are turning up dead! What's going on? Who is behind the killings and who attacked our favorite cop? ... read and find out! YAOI! Shounen AI! DeeXRyo, DrakeXJJ, slash Discontinued
1. I Missed You

******A/N:** **Please be aware that this story is discontinued for an unknown amount of time. **

I've almost finished reading all of the FAKE manga. I've read up to six. So with that being the case, I've decided to write a fic taking place after the sixth manga. So the seventh manga never happened. 

******Disclaimer**: I do not own FAKE

**Summery: **The gang are sent to a gay bar to go under cover. strippers are turning up dead! What's going on? Who is behind the killings and who attacked our favorite cop?**  
**

******Rating:** M

******Author:** Rikku-Gleeks-Out (Formally known as Al-behd-Rikku)

******Warnings: **FAKE is a yaoi manga, so therefor this will too have yaoi/slash. That means gay, people. If that isn't your thing, please go somewhere else.****

* * *

Dee Laytner the cocky, confident cop of the NYPD 27th precinct was sitting at his borrowed deck, in the Bronx station, shuffling paper. God, he hated this part of his job; writing the report from a case. Usually if he was lucky he could get his partner, Ryo Maclean to do this for him. But as luck would have him, Ryo didn't show up for work; which had the dark-haired cop worried beyond believe. He cared so much for Ryo and wanted to be with him more then anything. He just wished Ryo would open up and tell him how he felt about him. Ryo is so shy about things, Dee knew.

Dee grinned, remembering the first time they had almost had sex. Ryo had freaked out when Dee started to lick his nipple, saying, 'W..what the heck do you think you're licking? That's just totally embarrassing! Shesh.'

Since that time, Dee hasn't been able to get Ryo to try that again. Ryo always found an excuse to get away from Dee, usually by hollering for Bikky. Dee grumbled, writing more. Bikky was a pain in his dearie air. Why Ryo took him in was beyond him. Dee shook his head, a fond smile on his face. No, he knew why Ryo did that. It was because he had such a kind heart.

"But shesh, he could show some of that kindness to me and not that brat," Dee yelled out loud, startling Drake, who was sitting at the next desk.

Smirking, Drake rested his elbows on his desk, looking at Dee, "thinking about someone?"

Giving Drake the finger, he went back to his work. It seemed Dee wasn't in the mood to be teased. He was just too worried about Ryo.

"Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Dee jumped, cursing. He looked at Drake, a look of horror on his face. "Distract him. I was never here," he said, running out the side door, as J.J came in the front door. He looked around with a pout on his face.

Drake got up from his desk going over to J.J, "why don't you give up on him?"

J.J looked at Drake, "but, I love my Dee."

"Yes, and he doesn't feel the same way about you. He's in love with Ryo. Come on J.J, there's plenty of other fish in the sea. Go on a date or something."

J.J looked down at the ground. "But, nobody is interested in me."

Drake smiled kindly at J.J, "you might just be wrong about that."

With an unreadable expression on his face, Drake went back to his desk, sitting down.

* * *

"Chief, has Ryo called in a reason as to why he's not in today?" Dee asked, looking at Berkeley.

Berkeley rose from his desk chair and walked over to Dee, "he's staying home to care for that delinquent of his. He's sick or something." Berkeley explained.

Dee made an 'o' face, relived that Ryo was okay. Deep down, Dee also was worried about Bikky.

"Can I leave early? Please!" Dee asked, "here's the report on the last case." The case of Carol's kidnaping. "Turns out, he kidnapped and killed thirteen teenage girls. Carol got really lucky."

Berkeley nodded, "ah, yes. You two always seem to turn up at the right time. Good thing for the girl and that boy. They always find their selves in harms way." Berkeley took the report from Dee, opening it and leafing threw it. He waved a hand, as if saying 'you're dismissed' "go visit your boy toy."

Dee grinned. "Really! Great. Thanks."

Dee ran out of Berkeley's office, and back to his desk. He grabbed his coat, putting it on.

Looking over at Drake, he frowned, seeing that the younger man seemed upset. "Hey. I'm leaving early. Bikky's sick." He walked over to his desk, peering down at him. "You okay?"

Drake looked up at Dee, faintly smiling. "Yeah. But I understand how you feel when Ryo won't return your feelings for him, like you want him to."

Dee blinked confused. "You mean . . . you like someone?"

"Yeah, but they don't even see that I'm alive. They're too hung up on someone else."

Dee smirked, "want me to rough this someone else up? Tell them to leave your girl alone."

Drake snorted, which turned into hysterical laughter. "No, I don't think you'd want to do that." Drake continued to laugh.

"What, why?"

"Unless you have a fetish for beating up yourself."

"Myself..me . . . " Dee's eyes went wide, and he let out a small surprised gasp. "I didn't know you swung that way. You like," Dee lowered his voice, "J.J?"

Drake nodded, "yeah, but it's a lost cause. Hey on second thought, why don't you beat up yourself; it might make me feel better."

"Hey! Don't say it's a lost cause. Be open with him. He might surprise you. I don't think he's really in love with me or anything. He has more of a school girl crush on me then anything."

Drake nodded, "okay. Thanks. Now get; go see Ryo," Drake said, in a teasing voice.

Dee grinned, "you don't have to tell me twice."

After they both said goodbye, Dee ran out of the station.

* * *

Dee pulled out a key smirking. He and Ryo had exchanged keys not to long ago. That at least told Dee that Ryo did care about him; he just wished he knew how much. Dee put the key in the lock, silently unlocking and opening the door. For once, he'd be quiet, seeing as there was a sick person about.

Walking through the apartment, Dee looked for any signs of Ryo and Bikky; seeing none, he guessed they were in Bikky's room. He silently walked through the house, till he came to Bikky's door; which was slightly ajar.

Peeking in the room, Dee smiled. Ryo was sitting at Bikky's bedside, running his fingers through the sick boy's hair. It was such a sweet sight. Dee looked at Bikky, noticing that he did in fact look sick. His face was red and a little puffy, and he was breathing hard. Looking closer, Dee saw that he was also asleep, which was a good thing.

"Knock Knock," Dee whispered, watching as Ryo turned his head to look at him. "How is he?" He asked, trying to mask that he was actually worried; but failing horribly.

"Better. I gave him medicine; it knocked him out." Ryo smiled kindly at Dee, able to tell that he was really worried. "What are you doing . . . " Ryo blushed, he had almost said, 'home.' "Here?"

"Berkeley told me Bikky was sick."

"You were worried?"

Dee waved a hand, "nah, I wasn't worried about that brat." He lied.

"Dee, I can tell you're lying."

"Okay, well, maybe I was worried just a little bit." Dee walked over to Ryo, "but mainly I missed you."

Blushing, Ryo looked up at Dee, "you did?"

"Yeah. I was worried, cause you didn't show up for work." Dee bent down, getting on eye level with Ryo, "Please call me next time, so I don't get sent to an early grave from worrying to death."

"You were worried that much?" Ryo said, blushing even more.

"Of course, when the guy you love is nowhere to be found, you're going to be pretty worried."

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Dee. Next time I will call you." Ryo said, once again, avoiding Dee's words of love.

Dee smiled, "good." He said, leaning down further to kiss Ryo on the mouth. Ryo jumped surprised, still as shy as he was the first time they'd kissed.

"If you're going to do that," a weak voice moaned, "go somewhere else, you perverts. Trying to disturb me?"

Ryo pulled away from Dee, making him whin.

"Bikky, we're sorry," Ryo apologized.

Dee just rolled his eyes; Bikky had already fallen back asleep. "Let's take the brat's advice." Dee grabbed Ryo's hand, pulling him to his feet.

Ryo looked at Bikky one last time then followed Dee out of his bedroom.

A/N Please review!


	2. Strip for me

A/N So there is a somewhat plot now. Heh . . . yay me.

"Dee!" Ryo tried to pull away from Dee as he attacked him with sensual kisses. "Not now." Ryo jumped, feeling something move against his lower stomach. "Dee! What do you think your hand is touching?"

"Uh, that's not my hand," Dee said with a smirk, as he continued to kiss up Ryo's neck.

"Not..Dee!" Ryo pulled away from Dee, his face flushed.

Dee just laughed, "Aww, you know you're extra cute when you blush like that. Not to mention it's a Very BIG turn on," Dee purred into Ryo's ear, licking outer shell.

Shivering, Ryo tried to pull way again, as Dee took him in his arms. "Aw, don't fight it, love. All I'm doing is holding you."

"And licking me . . . you have a thing for licking, you know that?"

Dee smirked, "are you refering to the time we almost did the naughty?" Dee's hand trailed up Ryp's side, slipping under his shirt. Ryo jumped, blushing as his hand traveled up his sides, taking a detour to his chest and . . .

"Ah! Dee!"

Smirking, Dee flicked Ryo's nipple. "You like that?"

"Deeee!" Ryo arched his head back, giving Dee the opportunity he was waiting for. Smiling Dee attacked Ryo's exposed neck, licking, and nipping till he left a nice mark. All the while, Ryo was squirming, making small gasping noises.

"Answer my question, Ryo," Dee said, licking and kissing up Ryo's neck, getting to his chin and finally his mouth.

"Mmf," Ryo mumbled.

Dee pulled away, "what's that, love?"

"I said, how can I answer when you're kissing me?"

Laughing, Dee put his forehead on Ryo's, "good question. So answer now."

Ryo cast his eyes downward, "well, yeah, I was refering to that."

"Oh! Sooooo do you want to try that again?" Dee asked, already knowing what would happen next.

"Ah, look at the time Dee." Ryo looked at his watch, a panicked look on his face, "It's been . . . ooooh, I need to check on Bikky." Ryo pulled away from Dee and ran down the hallway disappearing into Bikky's room.

"Ahhh, Bikky messes up the mood again, and this time I can't holler at the brat," Dee grumbled.

* * *

"Drake?" Drake looked up to see Rose standing near his borrowed desk, "we need your help on a case." 

"Great, work has been dead. What kinda case?" Drake said, genuinely happy to have something to do.

"Well we need you, J.J, Dee and Ryo to go undercover at a gay club."

Drake's eyes went wide, "What?"

Rose laughed, "don't look at me like that. I'm not saying I think you're gay. I just need you guys to do this."

Drake blushed._ I am gay though. _"Okay, so what do we have to do?"

"Right, so you and J.J have to pose as a couple trying to get a job there as dancers . . . "

"What a couple . . . ?"

"It's no big deal, just an innocent kiss here or there to look the part," Rose said with a chuckle.

"Anyway the person in charge of hiring dancers is in on the case and will hire you two right away, but you do have to put on a good show, so the others are not suspicious."

"Put on a good show . . . "

"You know, dance together, all sexy like."

"Okay, say we do this, then what?"

"Keep an eye on the owner, Fritz. Dancers from his club have been mysteriously disappearing and we think he's the reason."

"So you're putting us in a situation where we could possibly get kidnapped by a crazy gay club owner. Weee fun," Drake said, sarcastically.

"Look on the bright side, you get to dance with J.J." Rose said, smirking as he left for his temporary office.

* * *

"SAY WHAT?" 

Rose rubbed his throbbing head and glared at Dee, "must you shout? You and Ryo need to act as a gay couple . . . well you won't be acting . . . in a gay club to keep an eye on the owner." Rose sighed, and quickly filled Dee and Ryo in on everything.

"We have to dance sexy like?" Dee asked, with a smirk, looking over at a blushing Ryo.

"Yes, and this is a strip club. So I suggest you practice your stripping at home." Rose said, almost drooling at the thought of Ryo stripping in the club. "Too bad I can't come and watch."

Ryo blush grew at that, knowing what Rose meant.

Dee got a devious look in his eyes as he stared at Ryo. "You heard the man, let's go to MY place and practice our stripping."

* * *

"Okay so why are J.J and Drake here too?" Dee whined, unlocking his place letting everyone in. 

"Stop whining, Dee. Come on three guys stripping and dancing all around you." Drake said, shaking his head.

Dee was in love with Ryo, but saw Drake's point. That would be very sexy; HOT even!

"Fine then, you three better put on a good show for me, cause I was really banking on having my Ryo alone."

_My Ryo . . ._ Ryo blushed.

"Put on a show," Drake gulped. Nobody but Dee knew of his sexuality, but it wouldn't be long before the others figured it out, he knew.

"Yes, you and J.J do something." Dee looked at Ryo and gave him a pointed look, then eyed the kitchen. Ryo understood, heading for the kitchen.

"Be right back," Dee told J.J and Drake. He walked over to the kitchen, and grabbed Ryo who was waiting for him, kissing him hard.

Ryo pulled away, "What did you want?" He asked, with a blush.

"Oh, to let you in on a little secret." Dee leaned over, whispering something in Ryo's ear, making the man's eyes go wide.

"Really, Drake and J.J?"

"Yes, now come on, lets get this foursome going . . . "

"What?"

"Shesh, I was joking . . . kinda." Dee laughed, walking back to the living room.

Shaking his head, Ryo followed Dee.

* * *

"So what do we do first?" Drake asked, nervously.' 

"Music would be the first step," J.J Pointed out.

"Right, coming up." Dee walked over to his stereo, flicking it on.

"I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world . . . "

"Ahhh, change the station," Drake yelled, covering his ears.

Dee did just that, turning to a station that was playing some slow sensual music. "Better?" He asked.

"Yeah, better." Drake, J.J and Ryo said together.

"Okay, now what?" Drake asked.

"Uh, someone strips . . . " Dee said, with a smirk, eyeing all three guys. He may be in love with just one of them, but even he had to admit the others had nice builds, that he wouldn't mind seeing naked and dancing, rubbing . . . ohhhhh the image was enough to almost send him over the edge.

Nobody moved to do anything.

"Aw, come on don't be bashful," Dee pouted. "Fine I guess I have to strip and dance by myself," Dee said, starting to slowly sway his hips back and forth, as he raised his hands above his head.

'I..I will dance with you!" J.J shouted, completely drooling. Ryo and Drake at once started to feel their selves feeling jealous, as Dee nodded to an elated J.J.

"Why not? Seeing as you're the only one who has the guts to volunteer." Dee looked at both Ryo and Drake, "you snooze you lose guys."

"Yay!" J.J ran over to Dee. "Uh, what am I supposed to do . . . ?"

"Just follow my lead," Dee leaned down and got near J.J's ear, "let's make them jealous."

J.J looked at Dee, clearly confused, "them?" He whispered back to Dee.

"Yes, notice anything strange about the way Drake is looking at us?"

J.J looked over at Drake, his eyes going wide. _Why, he's looking at Dee the way I look at Ryo._

"Now do you understand? You may not be my type, J.J, but you are somebodies type."

Blushing, J.J looked at Dee. "I really don't stand a chance with you, do I?"

"No," Dee said, point blank.

J.J nodded, "I . . . I've known for awhile, I just wouldn't admit it to myself."

Smiling, kindly, Dee patted J.J on the shoulder, "you ready to give me up?"

"I...I...yes." J.J nodded, "Dee," J.J smiled, "let's make them jealous."

Dee smirked, "that's what I wanted to hear."

Drake looked at Ryo, "what do you think they're whispering about?"

Shrugging, Ryo looked down, "who knows."

"Hey, he's only dancing with J.J because you wouldn't volunteer. It's not like he's cheating on you."

"I know . . . I'm just too chicken . . . to do stuff like that in front of others . . . "

"Well you better get used to it, cause come next week you'll have an audience of horny men." Drake said. "And at this strip club, the strippers give lap dances."

"I..I can't give someone a lap dance," Ryo said, his face flushing at the thought.

"It's part of our job; if someone asks you, you can't refuse."

"Ahem," Dee cleared his throat, "we're going to start our dance, and nobodies paying attention."

Ryo and Drake looked at J.J and Dee, trying to look like them dancing together didn't effect them.

"That's more like it." Dee said, grabbing J.J's hips. J.J took a deep breath, as he started to sway his hips back and forth to the beat of the music.

Before J.J knew it, Dee's hands were riding up his shirt, and he watched as Dee smirked, pulling it off, twirling the shirt around his head, throwing it toward Ryo and Drake.

"Buck your hips into mind," Dee whispered to J.J

Blushing, J.J did just that, then proceeded to run his hands up Dee's chest, slipping them under his shirt. He grinned, pulling it off.

By now, both Ryo and Drake were seeing red, very jealous as Dee and J.J grinded into each other sensually moving to the music.

"I think they are purposely doing that to make us jealous." Ryo told Drake.

"Wellllll, Ryo, what do you say? Shall we dance?"

Ryo blushed, but grinned, "payback."

"Exactly."

A/N Please review!


	3. Payback

"Drake, watch where you're touching me," Ryo fake giggled, rolling his eyes when he saw Dee's eyes snap over to him and Drake. Drake quietly snickered, seeing the surprised looks on both Dee and JJ's faces as they watched him and Ryo start to dance.

"Whoops, sorry Ryo." Drake said, loud enough for Dee and Ryo to hear, "but you know, I can't help myself."

"What are you saying?" Ryo mock exclaimed, gasping in real alarm when Drake pulled him to his chest.

"Only that..." Drake leaned forward, and started to whisper in Ryo's ear, while trailing a finger up and down his cheek.

"...can you believe those two? They're not even moving to stop us." Drake eyed Dee out of the corner of his eye, "I think he's in shock."

Ryo made his eyes go wide as if Drake was saying something dirty to him. He lightly giggled, his cheeks flushing, "you really mean that, Drake?"

Drake pulled away from Ryo, "of course I mean it, babe."

Finally Dee broke out of his stunned state, an angry look overcoming his features, "Hey, hey, hey, what do you two think you're doing?"

Ryo turned innocent eyes on Dee, "what's it look like? We're dancing. Just like you and JJ are doing."

Dee scratched his head, "well if you want to dance, you can dance with me."

Drake tightened his hold on Ryo, almost fearing for his life because of the look in Dee's eyes. If looks could kill, well then, poor Drake would be long gone.

"No thank you, Drake asked me first." Ryo said, giving Drake a sweet smile.

JJ pouted, "It wasn't supposed to turn out this way. Now they're making me jealous." JJ mumbled, only loud enough for Dee to hear.

Dee smirked. 'I see; I may be an idiot, but I get what they're doing.'

"Fine, go ahead and dance." Dee pulled JJ back to his chest. JJ's eyes went wide, but he smiled, putting his arms around Dee's neck.

"W-we will," Ryo called back. 'Ahh, is it not working? No offence to Drake, but I don't... I-I wanna dance with Dee.'

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Sometimes it was hard to see just how old Dee and Ryo were, when they were hollering childishly like that. JJ shook his head, catching Drake's gaze. Drake flashed him a small smile, making JJ look away from him, lightly blushing.

'Knowing he actually likes me makes me so flustered.' JJ thought, as Dee grinded his hips against his.

---

Two dances later and Dee was losing patience. Dancing with JJ was just not the same, obviously. He wanted his Ryo!

Dee looked over at the other couple, scowling.

"Bout time," Drake rolled his eyes, "it looks like he's about to fall under the pressure. Man is he that hot for you, Ryo?" Drake teased, swaying his hips to the beat of the music.

Ryo blushed, "Drake!"

Drake laughed, "Aw, you know he is."

"Maybe..."

"I think, maybe you should make a move; go ask him to dance." Drake smiled, "I won't mind, don't worry."

Ryo smirked, "you're just saying that because then JJ would be free to dance with you."

Drake blushed, "you know, don't you?"

"Well it is kinda obvious," Ryo pointed out. 'Yeah, because Dee pointed it out. But now I can really tell when I see Drake look at JJ.'

"It is?" Drake asked with wide eyes. Was he that transparent?

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I'm sure JJ wouldn't mind going on a date with you," Ryo grinned, "but you have to ask him first...and then your relationship will snow ball from there."

Drake smiled, "ya think?"

"Yep," Ryo bit his lip, "I think I'm gonna go asked Dee, but he might just turn me down because we made him mad."

Drake laughed, "As if! Dee would never turn you down."

Letting go of Ryo, Drake pushed him in Dee and JJ's direction. "Go."

'Am I really going to take the initiative?' Ryo took a deep breath, trying to make him look like what he was doing wasn't that big a deal. 'I'm just going to ask him to dance, that's all!'

"Dee," Ryo whispered, putting his hand on Dee's shoulder.

Just then, the music came to end, leaving Ryo feeling really awkward.

Dee stared at Ryo, "yeah?"

Shuffling his feet, Ryo bit his lip, "c-can I cut in?" Ryo asked, holding a hand out to Dee.

Drake walked over to the stereo, grabbing one of Dee's CD's. He smiled down at the CD and put it in the player.

'Why does he have that CD? Hehe, oh well.' Drake thought.

"Can you feel the love tonight...' The song from 'Lion King' started to play

JJ backed away from Dee, looking at Dee as he too waited for Dee's answer.

Dee didn't say anything for a bit, which was worrying Ryo. 'He is going to turn me down, isn't he?"

Poking Dee in the back, JJ nudged him toward Ryo. This brought Dee back to reality. He smiled, taking Ryo's hand. "I thought you'd never ask. I'd love to dance."

Ryo grinned, relieved. "Okay." He stepped up to Dee, wrapping his arms around his neck.

They danced, swaying to the music. "Why do you have the 'Lion King' soundtrack?" Ryo asked Dee, a small smile on his lips.

Dee blushed, "it's not mine; Carol left it here," Dee explained.

"Mmm hmm, sure," Ryo mumbled.

"I'm telling the truth. Why would I have a soundtrack from a children's show?"

"There's nothing wrong with that; you're still a child at heart, are you not?"

"I don't deny that, but that CD is not mine!"

"The CD case says property of Dee Laytner." Drake said, holding up the case.

"It does not!" Dee stopped dancing, looking over at Drake.

"Okay, I was joking," Drake laughed.

Ryo laughed, "Come on, let's finish our dance, Dee."

"You don't have to ask me twice, love." Dee smirked, bucking his hips against Ryo's.

"Deee!" Ryo flushed, moaning.


	4. At the Club

Dee laughed, "Sorry, couldn't help myself, and besides we're supposed to be dancing all sexy like."

"Yeah, but I'm not used to..." Ryo began, flushing.

"Don't worry, I'm a good teacher." Dee smirked. "Calm down," Dee breathed in Ryo's ear, "it's not like we're having sex on stage or anything, just dancing and stripping a bit."

Ryo went ten times redder at the mere mention of the word "sex" He wouldn't admit it out loud, but that word turned him on so much, especially when it was Dee saying it.

"I know that, Dee..." Ryo whispered, "it's just really embarrassing doing this in front of others."

"Just pretend I'm the only one around."

'It's still embarrassing,' Ryo thought, giving Dee a short nod, "I'll try."

On the other side of the room, Drake was eyeing JJ, who was sitting down on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. Gathering all his courage, Drake walked over to the younger cop, sitting down next to him.

"JJ?" Drake said, speaking loud over the music. Drake had since changed the CD to something more appropriate.

JJ looked over at Drake, his face turning purple. 'He likes me! Like I like Dee! I still like Dee, but I know it would never happen...so.. it's time for me to move on, and besides... Drake is very handsome... and on the plus side, he's a lot nicer then Dee...'

Drake raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side. JJ's eyes had a far off, "I'm thinking" look. 'What's he thinking about?'

"Umm, JJ, you know, Rose said we have to pretend we're partners at the club, sooo, wanna dance?" Drake asked, trying not to blush at the thought of dancing with JJ.

JJ stood up, "oh, right... yeah, we should practice and... okay." JJ smiled, holding his hands out for Drake to take.

Drake stood up, taking JJ's hands in his. He walked the other to a open space in the living room, putting his hands on JJ's hips. JJ gave Drake a small smile, putting his hands around his neck.

"Hello, my name is Kaylee! I'm in charge of picking out the dancers I want for the club."

Dee scratched his head. This was the person working on the inside!? A girl was in charge of picking the dancers for a gay club!

"Hehe, I know what you're thinking, but the jokes on you," Kaylee said. "Take a closer look at..."

Dee looked at Ryo and the others lined up to audition to be dancers. He could see that he wasn't the only one confused.

"Shesh, you guys are s.l.o.w." Kaylee mumbled, "well I guess I should be flattered, seeing as you all think I'm a girl."

"Huh, you're not?" JJ exclaimed.

"Geez, no. I just enjoy wearing women's clothing. Did you really think the boss would hire a girl to audition the dancers?" Kaylee said. He tapped his lips, looking at everyone. "Okay, everyone line up. Let me have a look at you all."

One by one, everyone lined up.

"Hmm," Kaylee walked up and down the line of men, looking each up and down. "Sorry, too skinny." he mumbled, sending someone away.

"Too young," he rolled his eyes, "you think I can't tell you're under eighteen?" Kaylee shook his head, "sorry, go home, but... do come back after your eighteenth birthday, you're hot."

The teen he was talking to went from looking bummed, to beaming. "Thank you! I will." The teen walked out of the room, his head held high.

"Hmm," Kaylee grinned, stopping at Ryo. He gave the man a wink, knowing who he and the other three were.

"You have a shyness about you. The guys will love that, I'm sure. And you're very cute to boot. You can stay to audition."

Ryo blushed, nodding, "thank you."

One by one, people were either told to stay or leave.

"Okay, now that I've weeded out all the bad seeds, it's time for the auditions."

"First up, JJ and Drake." Kaylee smiled at JJ and Drake, motioning for them to start.

JJ licked his lips, feeling a bit nervous.

"Just like we practiced," Drake whispered in JJ's ear.

Slow music filled the room as the two cops started to sensually move to the beat of the music. As they danced, Drake's hands started to roam around JJ's body, going under his shirt. Shivering at the touch, JJ bucked his hips against Drake's, moaning. Catcalls could be heard from the other men waiting for their turn to audition.

Ever so slowly, Drake moved his hands up JJ's chest, slipping his shirt off him. He licked his lips, tossing the shirt toward the whooping men.

As the two danced a older man with dark black hair walked into the room. He was tall and had a very muscley build.

Dee glanced over at the man, not liking the looks of him for some reason.

Ryo nudged Dee in the ribs, "that's him," he whispered, remembering the photo Rose had showed them of the club owner, "Fritz."

"Mr. Reno, what do you think of these two?" Kaylee asked, after JJ and Drake had finished their dance.

Fritz looked at the two, nodding his head, "Lovely." Fritz gave Kaylee a oily smile, then walked out the room.

"Everyone that was Fritz Reno, the owner of this club."

"Oh, yeah, JJ, Drake, I loved the dance, you're in." Kaylee smiled to the two, "though, a little tip. When you're out there in front of the men, a few kisses here and there will really get the crowd going."

"You four." Kaylee pointed to Dee, Ryo, Drake and JJ. "My newest dancers, come with me. I need to talk to you about rules and what not."

The four followed the man.

When they were alone, Kaylee locked the door.

"Okay, it's like this.."

Dee blinked. Kaylee's voice was suddenly deeper; more manly.

"My name is Karl Webster. I've worked undercover here for some time, but with the position I'm in, I can't really find anything out. So I contacted your precinct and asked if they had any officers that could go undercover as gay strippers."

"That's where you four come in." Karl said. He grinned, seeing the looks on the others faces. "I'm married to a wonderful women, have three kids, and I'm not gay, obviously."

"Man, you really are undercover," JJ muttered. "So you don't like guys at all?"

Karl grinned, "sure, I'm bisexual, that's why my boss asked me to do this job. My wife knows and excepts that I'm attracted to men as well."

"So you don't normally parade around in women's clothing, do you?" Ryo asked.

"Nope," Karl laughed, "I'm surprised at how good I actually look in this get up."

"Okay, so what are we supposed to be doing?" Drake asked, "besides dancing for your customers."

"Manly keep an eye on Fritz. He's the root of all the disappearing strippers, I'm sure. You just need to get proof." Karl said.

"Okay, so keep a eye on the creepy man," Dee muttered, seeing the looks the others gave him, "what! He does creep me out."

"Yes, that's all for now," Karl motioned everyone out the door.


	5. The first Dance

'Oh God, I think I'm going to die.' Ryo moaned, looking up at the ceiling of "Club Lust" where he was now undercover. Currently he was next in line to dance. His first dance was a solo dance to introduce him to the customers. Karl/Kaylee had failed to mention that they'd have to dance solo and Ryo was almost hyperventilating; he was so nervous.

He looked down at himself, wondering if he could really do this; he was afraid people would see right through him and know he wasn't a stripper.

'I'm so going to get busted.' Ryo thought as he watched the current dancer dance.

He'd never seen anything like this before. Even though he was of a ripe age of thirty-two, Ryo had never watched any naughty videos and he'd never seen anyone so close to being naked.

The person dancing was a very cute Irish man, who was living with cousins here in New York. The audience seemed to really like this guy. It had to be the innocent look in his green eyes, that very bright red hair and a lot of it was probably because of the way this Irish boy flushed.

Ryo had learned his name was Connor and he'd been dancing for a couple of weeks. He was a new favorite.

Clapping and cheering could be heard and Ryo gulped, knowing Connor's dance was almost over. He looked over at the teen; his face flushed as his eyes traveled up and down the eighteen year old's naked body

Clapping, Kaylee walked out onto the stage; everyone knew he was a man and a lot of the customers had a thing for men who dressed up as women so Kaylee got a lot of catcalls.

"Next we have a fresh face. Everyone please welcome Ryo." Kaylee grinned, holding a hand out toward Ryo.

Connor gathered his clothes and walked over to Ryo. As he passed the cop, he smiled, "Good luck, hotty."

Ryo's eyes skyrocketed, "t-thanks," he stuttered, walking out onto the stage.

A slow, sensual beat started, but Ryo was frozen; his eyes were wide and staring into the eyes of many lustful men.

A few catcalls sounded, and someone yelled for Ryo to get a move on.

Slowly, Ryo remembered where he was and what he was supposed to be doing. He licked his lips, seductively, and then started to sway his hip around; the same way he'd practiced with Dee.

Shutting his eyes, Ryo tried to push away everything that was going on around him, so that it was only him, the stage and the music.

Biting his lower lip, Ryo thrust his hips out.

Behind the stage, Dee, Drake and JJ watched Ryo, eyes wide.

"He's doing good," JJ commented.

"Too good." Dee said, his arms crossed. He didn't like the way the men were looking at his Ryo; the way they yelled for him. No, he didn't like it at all.

"Now, now, Dee," Drake put a hand on Dee's shoulder, as if to keep the man in place. "Ryo's only doing his job." There was a double meaning to that sentence and only Dee, Drake and JJ knew that.

"I know."

Dee smirked, "man, why can't I get him to do things like that when we're alone?"

"Give him a little brandy…"

Everyone jumped, turning to face none other then Fritz; the man they were investigating.

"Excuse me?" Dee looked at Fritz.

"That little hotty out there doesn't look like he could hold much liquor." Fritz stroked his chin. He made an 'mm' sound as he watched Ryo dance, and then walked away.

Hot in the face, Dee glared after Fritz. "You know what he was hinting at?" Dee gritted his teeth, "the bastard!"

"Calm down, Dee." Drake cautioned.

"Dee, you don't think he meant that, do you?" JJ muttered.

"I do; he basically told me to booze Ryo up so I can have my way with him; in other words, rape him."

Dee may be a horny pervert, but there was no way in Hell that he'd ever do something like that to anyone.

JJ shivered, "he gives me the hebby jeebies."

"He's one sick…" Drake trailed off as a couple of dancers walked toward them. He lowered his voice, "you know what I mean." he said to Dee and JJ.

"Yes, but is he the one?" JJ whispered.

"Well so far, I say he's the only one I think would be kidnapping someone and doing away with them." Dee said, stone faced.

"Ah oh," Drake's eyes went wide. "Let's say hypothetically; this guy's kidnapping strippers he finds appealing; he most likely has his way with them, then gets ride of them, by either killing them himself or having someone else do the dirty work."

"Yeah," Dee nodded. That made sense. If a gay man was kidnapping a bunch of gay strippers, what else would he do with them other then rape them? Not like he was kidnapping them to have a bloody tea party.

"Okay, so we know he likes Ryo; therefore he probably has a thing for men of Ryo's build, hair color and race."

Dee glared, "if he ever touches Ryo…"

"Calm down, don't forget where we are." JJ sighed, hoping nobody overheard Dee; some times Dee could be such a loud mouth.

"So what have we got?" Drake whispered.

"Sandy brown hair, blue eyes, muscled build, half Japanese, half American; though Ryo looks full American, minus his eyes; shy personality… and a… virgin…" Dee said, counting off Ryo's attributes; things Fritz might be into.

"Virgin?" JJ blinked, looking at Dee.

Dee looked up, "he's never been with another man, bonehead; that's what I meant by virgin."

"What about with a girl?" JJ asked.

"He's thirty-two, so I'm pretty sure he's pass that stage, though, we've never talked about that." Dee said.

Ryo was almost through his song; he had everything off, but his boxers and funnily enough, his socks. So he wasn't a professional stripper; nobody seemed to care.

The cop was just starting to lower his waistband slightly, when there was a loud sound coming from outside the building. The lights flickered and the music went off for a second before coming back on. This brought Ryo back to reality and he saw himself nearly naked and in front of many lusting men.

Ryo's eyes went wide.

Another sound came from outside, and this time when the power flickered, it went off and stayed off. Ryo was left in darkness.

Unsure about what to do, Ryo just stood still.

"It's a power failure," somebody said.

"Oh, thanks so much for that, Captain Obvious." someone sarcastically said.

'What I want to know is what that sound was and why the power went off,' Ryo thought, bending down to feel around for his clothes. He managed to find his shirt quickly and pulled it back on. A few more blind swipes with his hands and Ryo found his pants.

He pulled them on and felt better; not a whole lot better; he was still lost in the dark; but a little better, all the same.

A/N Please reivew!


	6. Kidnapped!

Ryo took a few steps toward where he thought was backstage when someone clamped a hand on his shoulder.

A involuntary shiver ran throughout Ryo's whole body. Ryo tried to shrug it off, but he just could not.

'Stop it, it's probably one of the stage hands, or something…'

"Careful," a man whispered. It was very loud in the club, so it was very hard to tell who was talking; if it was someone Ryo knew.

Ryo didn't know why, but that voice being spoke right in his ear, made his shivering worse.

"You're about to walk right off stage," the man said.

'How do you know…?' Ryo wondered. It was pitch black in the club, so how could someone know Ryo was about to walk off stage? Hearing that sent off warning signals in Ryo's mind.

"Let me guide you," the man said.

---

"Someone get these lights fixed!" A loud angry voice yelled.

"Sir, there's a storm outside. Lightning hit a power line." Someone informed everyone around.

"In that case, someone turn the bloody backup generators on."

"They'll be on…" Just then soft blue lights came on all through out the club, "… now…"

Dee looked toward the stage, seeing that Ryo was gone.

"Drake, JJ!" Dee grabbed his fellow cops, "Ryo's gone."

A uncontrollable shiver ran through Dee's body. Where was his Ryo?

---

Slowly waking, Ryo's startled blue eyes looked around at his surroundings. Where was he? How did he get here?

Ryo struggled, but found he couldn't move at all. He realized his hands were tied behind him and his feet were tied to legs on a chair; Ryo tried to knock the chair over, so he could brake it and escape, but he found the chair was bolted to the floor.

The cop was in a small, damp room. Other then the chair, there was a nice sized bed on the far end of the room, that just spelled 'danger'

He was still a bit confused, but he finally understood one thing; he'd been kidnapped.

His 'guide' had led him a little ways in the dark and the next thing Ryo knew a sharp pain stabbed him in the head.

Feeling something trickle down his cheek, Ryo knew it was blood.

'I was hit over the head… and brought here…' Ryo shivered, making muffled sounds, unable to talk because someone had gagged him.

Ryo hung his head, tears starting to fall down his cheeks.

'Dee…' Was the last thing Ryo thought before he passed out again.

---

"Karl!" Dee yelled, slamming his hand on Karl's deck. They were at Karl's precinct. "Ryo's missing and you have nothing on where the one you've been investigating is taking his victims?"

Karl, fully dressed as a male, pushed his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose.

"We're looking into everything, Dee. You're not going to be able to save Ryo if you're not calm." Karl said.

"Look I'm sorry I got you into this; I never dreamed he'd take one of my undercover strippers." Karl sighed.

Standing up, Karl went to a map on his wall. It was of the local area. Red tacks were pinned here and there concentrating on one area.

"Each tack is where a stripper is reported missing." Karl tapped a place on the map, "this area seems to be the most busy area with the kidnapper."

"Ryo could be somewhere around here," Karl said, circling an area. "We believe the kidnapper's using an warehouse; one not used in a long time."

---

A man in a mask, looked at Ryo; Ryo looked back up at the man, his eyes wide. He was very frightened; he didn't like the look he could see in the man's eyes.

Evil… and lust…

Ryo hung his head, no longer wishing to see those hateful eyes. They burned him through and through.

"Ryo, my new little peach." The man reached down, cupping Ryo's chin; he raised Ryo's head up.

"You truly are the most beautiful I've seen in a long time." The man brushed a hand over Ryo's thigh. "Has this body been touched, I wonder?"

The man smirked, "if not, I'll gladly change that."

Ryo's eyes went wide; he started to mumble and struggled against his ropes.

"Ahh, ah, ah, none of that. You're mine, now."

The man leaned forward, kissing Ryo on the forehead.

---

"This is the last warehouse in this area," JJ said, exhausted from looking through many buildings. Drake and Dee walked in after the younger cop, guns drawn.

"I hope he's here, just so I can put a hole in his head." Dee said, gritting his teeth.

Drake sweat dropped, "I do hope you mean the kidnapper."

Dee rolled his eyes, "of course I do. I love Ryo. I never knew I had it in me to be this worried about someone."

Silently, the three crept through the building, on the look out for any sign of Ryo or anyone else for that matter.

"Well, that's encouraging," Drake said, pointing to something…

Dee's eyes went super wide, "that's Ryo's sock! I know because it has that little hole. I remember teasing Ryo about it… and Ryo told me they were his favorite socks…" Dee chuckled. 'He's so cute.'

With a new strength, the three searched. Ryo was here… they just hoped they weren't too late.

A/N Please review! Is it too late?? Has Ryo's innocents been tainted, or will the others get to him in time? Find out next time on **DO YOU, OR DON'T YOU?**

What do you want to read? Ryo safe, still untouched, or Ryo's innocents been taken? (you know what I mean)

I already know what I've got planned, but I'd really like to know what you all would like to see.


	7. Thanks

Hearing a muffled cry, Dee stopped dead in his tracks, JJ bumping into his back. The three cops crept toward the voice, recognizing it as Ryo's.

The sounds the older cop was making sent chills through Dee's body, making him almost shake; he was so scared.

But at least they could hear Ryo's voice; that had to be a good sign, right? If they could hear him, then he was for sure alive!

More then anything, Dee wanted Ryo untouched, unhurt, but . . .

'Please, please, I just want Ryo back,' Dee cried to the Heavens.

A hand clamped around Dee's shoulder, giving the dark-haired man a gentle comforting squeeze.

Looking next to him at JJ, Dee gave a small, though pained, smile.

---

"RYO!" Dee shouted, all color draining from his face. JJ forgot his professional duties, turning to Drake with tears running down his cheeks; he buried his head against Drake's chest, sobbing from the sight they were witnessing.

Ryo was naked, and not moving; he was lying on the bed, with a thin sheet covering his private. The sandy haired cop had many bruises on his wrists, ankles and chest.

There was no sign of the culprit; no telling how long Ryo had been alone.

Dee rushed to Ryo's side, grabbing the man into his arms. Ryo screamed, his eyes flying open. He batted his arms at Dee, trying to get away from him; tears streamed down his cheeks.

"No!" Ryo said, trying to curl up into a ball. "Get away!"

Dee's heart broke; tears started to form in his own eyes and he didn't try to hide them as he normally would have.

"Ryo," Dee whispered, trying to gently stroke Ryo's tear stained cheek. "It's me . . . "

Ryo blinked his eyes; though still shaking, he had stopped struggling to get away.

"It's me," Dee repeated. "It's Dee."

JJ and Drake held their guns up, starting to walk around the room; JJ went the door they entered and Drake went to another door in the back of the room. There was still no sign of the culprit, so both men stood at ready at the doors.

"Dee," Ryo croaked, "you came . . . for me?" he said, his voice horse from crying and screaming so much.

Gently holding Ryo closer to his body, Dee nodded, "Of course I did! I love you; I will always come for you!"

Again, Ryo started to cry, but more in relief this time, then anything else. He relaxed in Dee's arms slightly, gulping gasps of air as he sobbed. 

"JJ, Drake, please do a sweep of the rest of the building, while I get Ryo to a hospital," Dee said, easily scooping Ryo into his arms.

'Please, God . . . tell me he wasn't violated . . . ' Dee silently prayed.

Drake nodded, as he and JJ went separate ways to search the building.

"Dee?"

Dee looked at the older man in his arms and tried to give him a smile, but slightly failed.

"Yes?" Dee whispered, sounding a little stuffy from crying.

"I've never seen you cry before," Ryo said, softly.

"Of course I'm crying!" Dee said passionately, "I was so scared; you have no idea what it's like to find out the person you care most about has been abducted, and by a sex fiend who leaves his victims . . . dead," Dee choked out.

"I thought I lost you," Dee added. He never wanted a feeling like that ever, ever again! It was pure torture.

'Care about most . . . ' Ryo thought, a slight blush marring his cheeks. Ryo gave Dee a shaky smile, "Dee, I'm sorry I've put you through all this, really I am . . . but, you don't have to worry," Ryo moved his arms so they were wrapped around Dee's neck.

"I don't have to worry?" Dee questioned, then added as an afterthought, "it's not your fault, so don't say sorry!"

"I know that . . . " Ryo mumbled, though he still felt sorry for everything.

"Oh, and yes, don't worry because . . . though he hit me and touched me . . . " Ryo shuddered, while Dee's face turned red in fury, "he did not get to go all the way," the sandy haired finished quietly.

A soft sob escaped Dee's lips; almost a gasping sound, "He didn't . . . Ryo . . . Oh my God, I though . . . I feared . . . Ryo, he didn't . . . " Dee full out sobbed, quite startling Ryo; he never expected such a reaction as this. Sure, he knew Dee would be happy to hear his innocents hadn't been fully taken, but not so happy he was a sobbing, wet mess.

The two were almost to the exit of the building and Dee had to stop walking; he was sobbing too hard and he couldn't see.

"Dee, I'm fine . . . I'm a cop; I can handle pain . . . and I will heal . . . please stop crying so hard."

"But, I'm so happy; that's why I'm crying. Ryo, I thought, with the way you looked and since you are naked . . . I thought he raped you . . . "

Remembering he was naked, only wrapped in a sheet, Ryo blushed a little.

"He didn't . . . he got called away . . . at the last minute . . . " Again, Ryo shuddered.

"And why did he just leave you . . . laying there . . . ?" Dee inquired.

"I..." Ryo closed his eyes, "he was really rough with me; hitting me because I wasn't being submissive enough . . . When he left, he must of thought I was too weak to try and get away . . . "

And in all truth, Ryo probably was too weak to get away on his own.

An ice cold feeling ran through Dee's veins; if they hadn't come to this building, the culprit would have come back to finish the job.

Ryo would have been lost to Dee forever.

Sputtering, Ryo couldn't understand why all of a sudden Dee was crying even harder.

"Dee," Ryo said, actually worried for the man.

Dee could detect the worry in Ryo's voice and tried to calm down.

"I'm sorry," Dee said, "I'm just overcome with what could of happened; what I could have found if I were to come later then I did..."

"Don't think on that too much," Ryo soothed. "Think of the now and the future, okay?"

Dee smiled, "Okay, I will."

Smiling, Ryo tightened his arms around Dee's neck. "Thanks," the older of the two whispered.

A/N Yes, I am alive!! Sorry for no updates in a long while; I've been busy with RL and I've been really focusing on my original yaoi stories. Readers of my other FAKE fic: That will be updated soon as well!


	8. DNA

"How is he?" JJ asked, wrapping his arms around Dee in a comforting hug. For once Dee didn't react badly and try to shove the young cop away. Dee just sighed, laying his head on top of JJ's head. 

From behind the two, Drake watched them, feeling upset with himself that he couldn't offer any comfort to Dee. After all, he did feel like the four of them were good friends. But that was just how JJ was; he could offer anyone comfort like this; he didn't even have to be close to them. And Dee for once was welcoming the comfort.

Deep down, Drake felt jealous, but not as much as he normally would.

They were in the hospital; Ryo was behind a closed door, being examined. And the culprit was at large.

Their only real comfort was they were able to get the guy's DNA out from under Ryo's fingernails. Ryo had scratched the masked guy and hadn't even realized it at the time.

"He's going to be okay?" Dee finally answered after a time. "Of course after something like this, he's going to be quite jumpy and traumatized . . . "

JJ and Drake nodded, "that's understandable," JJ said, pulling away from Dee, patting him on the shoulder. JJ sighed, looking like a lost little child; so very sad.

Drake took a deep, gathering all his courage; he walked across the room, putting his hands on JJ's shoulders.

The youngest cop looked up, his eyes blinking a little in confusion, before a 'meep' of surprise left his lips when Drake pulled him to his chest and hugged him.  
Somewhere in the dark corner of Dee's mind, the man was able to smile, shaking his head. _Just like two school boys . . . _

---

"We got DNA?" Ryo coughed, sitting up, though it was still painful to do so. Dee was at Ryo's side in a heartbeat, making the sandy haired cop lay back down. Bikky and Carol were hovering around Ryo, both pairs of eyes darting back and forth between Dee and Ryo as they talked. Bikky's hands were shaking in suppressed anger.

The only thing keeping Bikky from going off on Ryo's kidnappers was Carol, who had her hands on the thirteen year old's shoulders; a comforting presents to Bikky.

"Ryo, would you please stay still?" Dee whispered, his dark eyes swimming with worry and anger (not toward Ryo of course). His hands went to Ryo's cheeks, gently caressing them.

For once Bikky didn't jump between the two cops and force Dee off Ryo. He could honestly see it now; Dee truly did love Ryo. Was he just a spoiled brat to not notice before?

"I'm sorry, Dee . . . I just need to be moving . . . " Ryo turned his head, a tear noticeable in his eye.

Dee's heart broke; he nodded, understanding. "All right," he said, looking over at Bikky and Carol.

"Guys, help me support Ryo, we're going out."

Ryo blinked a few times, then beamed. Since his two weeks ago attack, he'd been cooped up in his room, doing nothing but sleeping as the pain pills kept him knocked out. Last night, he refused to take his pills, not wanting to be forced asleep again.

So now he was awake, in pain and quite plainly, bored and frustrated from being cooped in the house.

But at least he'd finally been able to hear what had happened when he was taken to the hospital for an examination. 

The doctors had been able to extract DNA out from under his fingernails. But at the moment, the cops on this missing stripper's case were at a standstill. They had DNA, but no culprit. And the DNA didn't match any known criminals in the NYPD's database.

Dee was all for storming the club and having every worker tested, but at the last minute, the owner Fritz had shut the place down and now Reno Fritz was nowhere to be found.

That more then proved it to Dee, that Fritz was the bad guy and had been sent on the run for some reason. Maybe he'd been tipped off that undercover cops were working in the club.

Dee shoved that all from his mind, helping Ryo stand. He was on one side of Ryo, Bikky and Carol on the other side.

Ryo was like a child first learning how to walk for the first few steps, until everything seemed to kick in and his mind remembered what walking was like.

Each step, Ryo grunted in pain, but didn't let that stop him.

"Where are we going?" Ryo asked, his head on Dee's shoulder, his arms wrapped around Dee and Bikky's waists. Carol was standing behind the cop, her hands on his back, going to attempt to catch him if he started to fall backward.

As if she could, but she was sixteen and pretty tall and could hold her own, so she'd do a pretty good job of supporting Ryo as they walked.

"Where do you want to go?" Dee asked, looking down at Ryo, his eyes soft and full of love.

"Can we go visit Drake and JJ?" Ryo asked, having only seen them a few times after his attack, all the times, barely being able to register that the two cops were visiting.

At that, Dee started to chuckle, and Carol started to giggle, her cheeks a little red. Bikky was oblivious, not knowing what had gotten into Dee and Carol.

"What?" Ryo and Bikky asked at the same time, but they were eventually laughing too, the laughing bug very catching.

"Why are we laughing?" Ryo asked, gasping each time he laughed.

"S-sorry," Dee said, catching his breath.

"Cause it's so cute," Carol said, "the last two weeks JJ and Drake have been getting more and more lovey dovey."

"Eww . . . " Bikky said, getting smacked on the head by Carol.

"No it's not. You're just jealous!" She said.

"Why would I be jealous?" Bikky roared.

"Because you must have a crush on Lai," both Dee and Carol said at the same time, looking at each other, winking. Bikky was sooo fun to tease.

"Hahaha . . . oww . . . " Ryo laughed.

"Aww, dad are you making fun of me, too?" Bikky asked, though he was blushing a little. "I don't have a crush on that retard . . . " He quickly added.

"Suuurree!" Carol and Dee said.

"Daaaad!" Bikky whined, "tell them I don't."

"Guys, let's not tease Bikky any longer," Ryo said, fondly patting his adopted son on the head.

"You're no fun," Dee and Carol said at the same time.

Ryo grinned, making Bikky smile. If it amused Ryo, they could tease him all they wanted to.

Please review!


	9. I really do love you

They had said that Drake and JJ had been getting more lovey dovey, but that didn't mean that either male had confessed to the other what they were feeling, not totally. All these past weeks that Ryo had been out of it on pain killers, the two cops spent almost all their time together, visiting Ryo and Dee, then going out afterward to eat and just enjoy each other's company.

Drake wanted to come right out and tell JJ how he felt, but he felt guilty that they were out having fun, while Ryo was cooped up inside knocked out on pain medicine. Because of this he was really holding back. He hated feeling guilty. It was silly for him to feel this way, but he couldn't help it.

JJ on the other hand was starting to get impatient, because he had thought Drake liked him and the other wasn't making any moves on him. It made him upset on the inside. Maybe he and Dee had been wrong; maybe Drake didn't like him...

He still had somewhat of a childish crush on Dee, of course he did. Things like that didn't just go away, but he was really all for trying things out with Drake and seeing where they would go. He did like Drake, but it was different then a crush; it was more real in a sense. He didn't think it was love, though he had known Drake for a good while and he really was fond of the man.

But it was crazy thinking he could go from having a crush on Dee, to being in love with Drake three weeks later.

When a knock sounded at his door, Drake stood up, tossing a look across the room at his friend, and the man he was in love with. JJ really seemed to be in another world. He wondered what was on his mind. He had no clue the other would be thinking so hard about the lack of a relationship between the two. Seriously though, their thoughts were on the same thing.

Drake unlocked his door and swung it open, his eyes going wide in shock. Ryo, being supported by Dee, Bikky and Carol was standing in the doorway, with a pained smile on his lips. He was very alert, the most alert Drake had seen him in three weeks.

"Look who wanted to visit..." Dee gave his love a fond smile, placing a quick kiss on his cheek. Ryo blushed, but did nothing to push Dee away. Bikky used his self control to keep himself from going off on Dee like usual. He really had to let his dad and Dee be grownups. He could tell, though shy about everything, that his dad really did like Dee. Possibly even love him.

"Hey..." Ryo grunted, walking unsteadily into the room, of course Dee and Bikky never left his sides and Carol made sure to stay behind him.

"Welcome," Drake grinned, looking his fellow cop up and down, though not checking him out; just seeing how he was fairing. He seemed like he was going to collapse at any moment. He probably would have if not for the three around him. "It is good to see you up and about," Drake said.

JJ looked up, gasping. "Ryo!" He jumped up and ran across the room, slowing down when he got to the sandy haired cop. He put his hands on Ryo's shoulders, gently. "I've been worried about you."

"Sorry about everything," Ryo said, feeling guilty for what he put his friends through.

"Are you mad?" Dee shouted, "it's nothing for you to be sorry for, Ryo!" He felt pained, almost like he could cry at any moment. This was the one person who meant the most to him in the whole wide world. "Please don't feel like you have to be sorry."

Feeling like the men needed some alone time to talk, Bikky signaled for JJ to take his spot.

"You and Drake help Dee keep an eye on him, okay?" Bikky said, pulling on Carol's hand. "Let's go and give them some privacy..."

"How very mature of you, Bikky..." Carol smiled, leaving with him.

Ryo noticed and went to protest, but Dee put a finger over his lips, "Ah, Carol will keep an eye on him..."

The sandy haired cop blushed, looking almost cross-eyed at the finger on his lips.

Dee smiled softly, moving his hand to Ryo's cheek, softly patting it.

Drake felt a pang of jealously, only because he wished he could be that open with JJ. He loved that Dee could freely express his feelings for Ryo and the other wasn't pushing him away.

Oddly, instead of feeling jealous himself, JJ felt a rush of warmness spread through his body; it was sweet, their display of affection. This feeling was saying a lot about JJ. Perhaps he had moved on a lot more then he thought these last few weeks. It was a nice feeling not to feel jealous over Ryo and Dee.

"Not to bring up a depressing topic," Drake murmured, "but what is going to happen with the case now that Fritz has shut up the club and vanished?"

"I do not know," Dee sighed, helping Ryo walk over to the couch so he could sit down. He set down next to him and held onto his hand. "Everyone has been looking at all the possible hideaways, but nobody has found any sign of Fritz. They've been able to locate the strippers and bouncers that worked at the club, but none of those men are on the suspect list..."

"Because of what happened to Ryo, isn't that enough to have cause to test every worker at the club we can find?" JJ asked. "I mean... we know that it was obviously someone from the club."

"I was taken right from the stage when the lights went out..." Ryo whispered. "And it was someone who knew the club well enough..."

Dee squeezed his eyes shut, vowing he'd make sure whoever hurt Ryo would never be able to walk again when he got done with him.

"I'm still convinced it was Fritz," Dee said, gritting his teeth. "Or someone working for him. He has to be our main guy..."

Ryo set up a little more straight, grunting in pain, because of the quick movement. "What about... you guys said that all the strippers were found, right? All of them?"

The three men avoided Ryo's gaze.

"All of them?" Ryo demanded.

Dee sighed, "You know Connor, the redhead Irish dancer..."

"The eighteen year old...?" Ryo paled.

"He went missing a day after we found you," Dee said, regretting having to tell Ryo this. "He is already assumed dead. Been three weeks... ya know..."

"No, but he is just a kid!" Ryo felt tears falling down his cheeks. "Why are they doing this? Why did I become a cop in the first place? I can't handle this..."

"You became a cop because you are a wonderful man and you wanted to help make things right!" Dee shouted. "You are the best cop we have."

Ryo laughed bitterly, "Don't joke, Dee..."

"I'm not joking. Because of you... I've been able to have something good. I've been able to be a good cop, because of you. You're the best thing that could have ever happened to me and none of this is your fault."

Drake and JJ silently excused their selves, leaving the room; they could tell the two needed this moment alone.

"I honestly, with all my heart, love you, Ryo. I wish you could believe me." Dee knew he had tears streaming down his cheeks, but he didn't try to hide them from Ryo.

Ryo looked off to the side, trembling. That was the scary thing. He did believe Dee. He cared for Dee more then a friend. He really did have feelings for him. He wanted to say he loved him back. He was just scared. People he loved always left him.

A/N. It has been a while. Well, I hope I still get some reviews if I still have any readers. Thank you for reading.


End file.
